danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Stick Ranger 2
Stick Ranger 2 is the 27th game created on Dan-Ball, released on 2 November 2018. It is a continuation of the game Stick Ranger, featuring new mechanics and character progression system. Controls Like the original Stick Ranger, characters can be dragged and attacking is fully automatic as long as enemies are within the character's range. Players can progress into different areas by touching the open borders at the left/right, but unlike the original, there are no signs to indicate the open borders. In some cases, the player can progress into a different area by touching open borders at the top or bottom sides of the stage as well. Characters Unlike the original version, there are no classes in Stick Ranger 2. All characters can equip and use any weapons as desired. Each character starts with 50 LP and gains EXP and LV in a similar way as the original version, with 2 SP per LV up. The only difference is that characters cannot gain EXP in a stage when they are 10 levels higher than all the enemies in that stage, instead of the 10 levels above the accessible enemies with the highest LV cap in the original game. In Stick Ranger 2, characters do not die at 0 LP as long as an ally has more than 0 LP; all of them can still move and attack as usual. However, any damage taken by characters with 0 LP and any excess damage from a "lethal" hit will be transferred to other characters with LP. When all character's LP reaches 0 they will all die together resulting in a Game Over, which forces a respawning in the Village with all characters having 1 LP. In addition, the player loses gold by an amount of floor(Current Gold \div 10 \div Character Count)\times Character Count Status The status tab shows properties of characters, and also acts as the SP investment panel. In Stick Ranger 2, SP can be invested into the following 7 skills: *Max LP +10% (5 LP per SP investment) *Short Attack +5% (Increases AT from all weapons with Short range type (SML)) *Middle Attack +5% (Increases AT from all weapons with Middle range type (SML)) *Long Attack +5% (Increases AT from all weapons with Long range type (SML)) *Physical +5% (Increases AT from all weapons with Physical attack type (ATR)) *Elemental +5% (Increases AT from all weapons with non-Physical attack type (ATR)) *Dodge +2% (Increases chance for an enemy attack to deal 0 damage, not upgradable after 25 SP invested into Dodge for a maximum 50% dodge chance) Weapons Weapons are divided into 2 categories: Arms and Charges. Arms provides primary attacks for characters, while Charges provides secondary attacks through an MP system similar to the original Stick Ranger. Arms and Charges can be used together even if they are not the same weapon type. Note that weapons in Stick Ranger 2 can only be dropped from enemies once; once the weapon is obtained it will no longer drop from enemies holding the weapon. Since ver4.3 weapons can be upgraded at the Smith in the Village. Each weapon has their own maximum LVs and stat adjustments from upgrades, and upgrade costs are scaled by the weapon's current LV. Weapon Stats *AT: Damage dealt by weapons *AGI: Time between successive attacks (in frames) *Range: Attack range (in pixels) *Charge: MP charged by each attack (Arms only) *Emit: MP required to unleash the attack (Charges only) *SML: Range Type of the Weapon *ATR: Attack Type of the Weapon *Max LV: Maximum LV attainable from upgrading in the Smith. *Base Upgrade Cost: Cost required for upgrading the weapon from LV1 to LV2. Upgrade cost for higher LVs are calculated by (Current Weapon LV × Base Upgrade Cost). *Upgrade Modifications: Effects from upgrading the weapon each time. Arms List Charges List Head Heads are a new type of items introduced in ver6.0. They are different types of head gear that provide stat boosts to characters equipping these items. Current list of Heads are as follows: Monsters Monsters exist in non-peaceful areas, which attack characters and attempt to kill them. Characters can kill them for gold, weapons and EXP, following a similar system as the original Stick Ranger. Since ver3.0 a monster dictionary similar to the Book in the original Stick Ranger was added. Players can obtain information of enemies in 2 parts, the basic stats (LV, LP, Gold and EXP) and the item drops. Each part of information cost 10 Gold for non-Big enemies and 20 Gold for Big enemies. The following formula can be used to calculate how much EXP can be obtained from a monster, as long as player LV is less than the maximum LV of monsters in a particular screen plus 10: \max(floor(BaseEXP\times(10-|PlayerLV-EnemyLV|)\div10),1) If player LV is not less than the maximum LV of monsters in a particular screen plus 10, they will no longer gain EXP. Onigiri In Stick Ranger 2, Onigiri no longer spawns as a common enemy drop. Instead it is an item dropped only by specific monsters. Each Onigiri gives 1 maximum use which replenishes all lost LP for all characters. Onigiri can be refilled by 10 gold per onigiri in the Inn. Areas There are currently 7 areas in the game. In order of appearance they are: *Village: A peaceful screen. Characters staying in this area can heal their lost LP over time. There is a 1% chance for characters to heal 5 LP every frame, giving about 72% chance to heal at least 5 times (25 LP) in 10s (600 frames), And about 41% chance to heal at least 10 times (50 LP) in 15s (900 frames). An inn is also available, which immediately heals all characters to their maximum LP for 10 gold as long as characters have lost LP, and all used Onigiri for 10 gold per Onigiri. *Cave 1: Featuring the Green Gel, Cyan Gel, Red Gel, White Skull Bat, and Green Big Gel, this is the first non-peaceful screen in the game. *Cave 2: Initially blocked by a gate, contains 3 Green Big Box Snakes and a statue before the gate. Defeating all 3 Green Box Snakes will unlock access to the 2nd Stickman, and also grants access to more enemy types including Yellow Gel, Orange Smiley Tree, Green Box Snake and Yellow Big Gel. Killing the Yellow Big Gel for the first time spawns a treasure chest which gives 1 Onigiri when opened. There is also a separate section only entered through Cave 3, which contains the Green Droplet, Cyan Droplet, and Red Droplet. In addition, approaching the dead end at the far left will cause 3 Red Big Droplets to appear, which drops a treasure chest with 1 Onigiri when all 3 are defeated. *Cave 3: This area contains Green Droplet, Cyan Droplet, Blue Roundhead Tree, Pink Roundhead Tree, Black Gel, and a statue for the 3rd Stickman. It also contains a gate blocking access to Cave 4, and a path that backtracks to a separate section in Cave 2. Upon entering the section with the statue, 20 White Skull Bats will appear. Defeating the White Skull Bats will cause the White Big Skull Bat to appear, and defeating the White Big Skull Bat will unlock access to the 3rd Stickman and Cave 4. After defeating the 20 White Skull Bats, the White Big Skull Bat will always spawn in the same location upon stage reentry regardless of whether the White Big Skull Bat has been defeated. *Cave 4: This area contains a large pool of water, with a small island where the statue for the 4th Stickman stands. Enemies include Cyan Big Gel, Pink Gel Tree, Yellow Droplet, Cyan Roundhead Fish and Cyan Big Roundhead Fish. Defeating the Cyan Big Roundhead Fish unlocks the 4th Stickman and the Central Cavity. *Central Cavity: This is a peaceful area with an exit going up towards the Terraced Cave and a dead end leading to the right. Upon entering this area a portal appears which sends stickmen back to the village when they approach the portal. *Terraced Cave: This area has several instances of stair-like terrain and long horizontal bridges. Features Green Skull Snake, Blue Box Tree, Yellow Box Tree, White Skull Stickman and White Big Skull Tree. Moving all 4 stickmen inside the area where the White Big Skull Tree resides causes 15 extra White Skull Stickmen to appear on the bridge separating the area from the outside. Defeating the White Big Skull Tree for the first time will spawn a treasure chest containing 1 Onigiri. The dead end with 5 gold marks spawns enemies based on how many of the 5 gold marks were clicked. **0 gold marks: 15 Green Droplets **1 gold mark: 15 Cyan Droplets **2 gold marks: 15 Red Droplets **3 or 4 gold marks: 1 Yellow Big Droplet **5 gold marks: 15 Yellow Droplets *Sky Garden: This area introduces a new tileset. This area has many floating islands, and cliffs with tiny wooden supports extending out of their undersides. The most notable feature of this area is an abyss that spans most of the bottom side of the screen. Falling down this abyss sends the stickmen to Cave 4. The transportation is one-way, so the team of stickmen will need to traverse through Central Cavity and Terraced Cave again if they want to get back to Sky Garden. Gimmicks Various gold marks are found around stages, If players click on these marks it will cause gold to drop. Since ver4.4 this gold has a 0.5% chance to be worth 100 gold and a ~7.1% chance to be worth 7 gold, and in other cases worth 1 gold. The exact algorithm is as follows: *If a random number from [0,200) is less than 1, the gold is worth 100. *If the above is false, then generate another random number from [0,14). If the second random number is less than 1, the gold is worth 7. Otherwise the gold is worth 1. Total Enemy Count The following is a list of number of all enemy types including those not spawned upon stage entrance. *Cave 1: 30 Green Gels, 32 Cyan Gels, 15 Red Gels, 30 White Skull Bats, 1 Green Big Gel. *Cave 2: 3 Green Big Box Snakes, 15 Yellow Gels, 1 Orange Smiley Tree, 30 Green Box Snakes, 1 Yellow Big Gel, 20 Green Droplets, 5 Cyan Droplets, 20 Red Droplets, 3 Red Big Droplets. *Cave 3: 8 Blue Roundhead Trees, 3 Pink Roundhead Trees, 15 Green Droplets, 15 Cyan Droplets, 20 Black Gels, 1 White Big Skull Bat. 20 White Skull Bats if the White Big Skull Bat was not defeated yet. *Cave 4: 1 Cyan Big Gel, 10 Pink Gel Trees, 12 Yellow Droplets, 20 Cyan Roundhead Fish, 1 Cyan Big Roundhead Fish. *Terraced Cave: 30 Green Skull Snakes, 10 Blue Box Trees, 15 Yellow Box Trees, 1 White Big Skull Tree, 16 White Skull Stickman. 15 Green Droplets / 15 Cyan Droplets / 15 Red Droplets / 15 Yellow Droplets / 1 Yellow Big Droplet will spawn depending on screen gimmick. Options The options tab was available since ver3.8. Current options include: *Return to Village: By spending gold, players can immediately move back into the Village. The costs are as follows for each screen: Saving As of ver1.2, game progress is now automatically saved. When save data is loaded, characters always respawn at the Village. History Main article: 'Stick Ranger 2 Timeline' Category:Web games Category:Stick Ranger 2